Bloody Valentine (chapter 1)
by Damien Burroughs
Summary: The world of chaos, a world we all know, but this is the world only hinted around a character, lost in the 'Chaos' and found by the 'light'. An un-seen and un-discovered story brought to light from the darkness in which it had slept. 'I need to atone for my sins...' Will he ever be able to?
1. Prequil

Day 17,

We are still on rout to find this 'monster' that has been terrorizing the small village of Nibelheim. The Mako Reactor is the only reason the president cares about this city, which is sad. But what am i to say? I really don't care too much about it as well. I can't wait for the mission to be done, and for the next to begin. That's all my life seems to be anymore, mission after mission. Rest can wait till I am dead, but as these battles continue I'm not sure that peace would ever find me.

One of the other soldiers, even though he is young , he is still a fighter in my platoon, a soldier in my ranks. Well he knows this city, having come from it himself. I wonder if he is looking forward to the visit, or more to the thought of being able to share my bed once more. For a young boy he is beautiful and rather flexible. He can satisfy me like my partner, though he complains less, and is much tighter than my heavily bedded partner. Zack holds a place in my heart, as small as it might be, and this boy another, though his is more a place in my loins.

This isn't too good a subject to be writing, but i have neglected my body's urges and needs for quite a long time now. Going from a nightly fuck, or two to nothing for 20 days straight leaves you slightly jittery and needing of attention in the most basic form.

It is getting late, we are nearing our destination so i should wrap it up for the night.

Day 21,

The monster was dealt with. My partner and myself were enough to take care of it, though i could see how normal people would have had trouble with it. It is strange though, why would a monster like that be out this far in the middle of nowhere? And it wasn't the only one. We've heard or more near the Mako reactor. Even if they are only rumors it is our duty to at least check them out. After a few days of research we'd leave for the reactor. For now the soldiers deserve a small break. This way when we finish settling in, Zack and I, as well as the boy will break in a few beds in the mansion, if not the hotel.

This mansion is suppose to have a large library, but having only a little time to explore the building there were little to no books, meaning it must have a secret room somewhere. There was also a curved wall that seemed to have a movable panel, but i have yet to figure out the secret behind it yet.

My time alone is short, i have to de-brief the men and round up my lovers. Though they know about each other i have to keep them separated otherwise they get jealous. Last time my lovers quarreled one died and had to find new ones. It was a sad day. These men, they touch me, even my heart like no one else had, i think i truly love them both. I couldn't chose one over the other. Not that i ever had Less than one lover before anyway. I guess I'm a bit greedy. It doesn't matter anyway, they are happy, as am i.

Speaking of them i should get going, the men are waiting for me and i should not keep them waiting too long.

Day 25,

I found it. I finally found the staircase. The basement and the books. It's strange, and sad. All of these books, all experiments. There are books about the past of the planet, and other interesting topics. Unfortunately i haven't read much. I also found a locked door, which i haven't found a key to yet. I have found random notes around the mansion, hidden away, and a safe. I'm half-tempted to stay behind to solve this problem, but the party leaving for the reactor is waiting for me to finish up. We found a young girl to take us there, and she seems strong enough we won't have to worry about her.

I'm unsure of what we will find there, so i am a bit leery of what we will find, and i do worry a bit about my darlings, but everyone should be fine. Once we find the reason for why the Mako reactor isn't working right we will be able to take a week to relax. The President sent a message that the Mako reactor was suppose to be our top priority now that the monster was taken care of, as well as the rumors of monsters. No monsters have been seen yet, but while we are in the Mako reactor we will keep our eyes open for what we can find, and see if we can deal with the monsters.

It's time to go.

Day55,

I think the day is right, not sure anymore. I haven't been out of this room in so long. I've gone through almost every book, how could he do this...Father...Hojo...that monster...no...I'm the monster...created like those...Monsters we found...Jenova, my mother...you are the only one i have left anymore. I haven't even touched my former lovers lately, not that i need to. I have another, he was what was locked away in that room. In his coffin he was waiting for me, and has been my sex doll since i found him. So responsive, so beautiful, he is amazing. His name, according to the records is Valentine, Vincent Valentine, and I'm starting to believe he could have been my father. Father, brother, i don't care, he is my lover now, and though he won't wake no matter what i do to him, he is the only one i relate to anymore.

I am in love with him, as much as i can be...he is the only thing i don't seem to hate...this world that made me, took the planet from my mother, it will all pay.

All of it...everyone will pay...

the promised land will belong to us mother...once I'm done with my books I'll clean Vincent, and put him back, before taking Mother and extracting my revenge for her!

This world will end in the flames of my wrath...

Vincent...I'll be waiting for when we can meet again, and you will be spared my wrath as you take your place as my pet once again!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1  
Barret frowned, slamming his metallic hand into the old oaken door once more. No movement came from the rest of the people, nor the door. The thing was locked, and no force would open it. Sighing he walked to the library, frowning once more over his shoulder. "Damn! Fucking thing won't budge! Yo spiky, you sure about that room?"

Cloud frowned, lowering the crumpled notebook before he looked up at Barret. "According to this…someone is in there…and I do believe he could help…" He looked across the room to where Tifa stood, reading another notebook. "These all seem to be books from Hojo…"

Tifa shivered, sighing. "I don't see how Anything could be alive in this place…these records are all at least 40 years old!"

Cloud held the tattered notebook to Tifa before he turned, walking to the door. "Barret…did you keep that key I handed you earlier?" Seeing him rummage through his pocket, Cloud held his own hand out to take the key from Barret. "I think I know what this is for…" Takng the key, Cloud slid it into the a click, the lock yielded to the key.

Gripping the hilt of his blade, Cloud nodded to the others, before slowly opening the door. Stagnant air rushed from the cracked door, causing Cloud to turn away, coughing. Barret managed to enter first, gun arm raised in anticipation of an attack, but seeing the only thing in the room, besides himself, moving being spider webs, he lowered the arm, sighing. "Aint nuthin here but…ah…a-are…are these…c-c-coffins?"

Sure enough, as Tifa entered the room she gasped, looking around, startled. It was full of nothing but coffins, and bones. Cloud entered soon after Tifa, frowning as he looked around. It was right as He had described it in the book. Coffins littered the room, but one in the center was almost new in design. It was less dusty than the rest as well. As the others inspected the other coffins, Cloud slowly walked towards the center-most one. Barret though managed to reach the center-most coffin first.

Barret sighed as he sat on the coffin lid, snuffing. "Damn! Nuthin livin in here! Not even a-," Barret's eyes widened as he jumped from the coffin lid. His gun arm was raised, aimed at the coffin lid. His arm was trembling as he stared at the lid in fear. "It…it moved!"

Tifa rolled her eyes as she walked towards the coffin, placing a hand on it with a soft 'Thunk'. "Barret, it's a coffin…Nothing inside of it is living." Tifa managed to finish, before a soft 'thunk' answered her own from inside of the coffin, causing the lid to move slightly. Pale as a ghost, Tifa moved her, now trembling hand from the lid, slowly backing from it. "It…it moved…"

Cloud inched slowly closer towards the lid. His bastard sword was drawn and held at ready, but still fear filled the room as thick as the stagnant air had moments ago. Placing his hand on the lid, Cloud put a bit of muscle into his push, causing the lid to shift ever so slightly, before it flew off of it's own accord. There was a blur of movement and grace from inside of the coffin. A figure draped in black and crimson easily flipped from inside of the coffin, to land balanced nimbly on the edge of the head board, arm outstretched with an ancient-looking firearm held steady, aiming at Barret. Barret had jumped at the person's appearance, and as for the appearance of the weapon, his own was raised for defense, though his own aim was hardly that of this strange person's unnaturally steady hand.

Cloud could not take his eyes from the pale beauty that stood before him. It was the one described in Sephiroth's journal. His hair was wild, like his clothing, though it all carried an almost groomed appearance. It was almost like it was his intension to appear as dangerously beautiful as he did. His eyes were just as animalistic as his hair and clothing, though they were also as cold and collected as his aim and mannerism. He made no attempt to move, or to speak. His eyes were the only things besides, Barret and Tifa's trembling hands, to move as they scanned the room slowly, mechanically.

His red eyes were old, though vibrant, burning with a fire that seemed eternal. His breathing was calm and stable as his stare. Even his thin, pale lips, were straight and unyielding. His skin was almost without hue, a ghastly color of one not having seen sun in years. Though he was sadly beautiful. His body was muscular in a thin way. And his armor, that golden metal dressing his arm, his feet, it was different, but nothing about him was Not different.

Cloud went to speak, but as those crimson eyes locked onto Cloud's own mako glistened blue eyes, his voice caught in his throat. Cloud could not help but fall into those eyes, his desire burning now more than ever for this person. It was this man who spoke first, and took even Tifa's breath away. His voice was dark though it carried a seductive tone. It wasn't forced, but natural. Deep and soft, that voice sent chills up even Barret's spine, and almost caused Cloud's knees to quake.

"Why have you woken me from my slumber?"

Such soft, subtle words were so sweet to Cloud's ears. He almost went weak at the knees. Never could he remember a time having been left in this state. "You…you're name is v-Vincent Valentine…Correct?" Seeing Vincent nod slowly he gulped his heart back down into his throat. "We are here fallowing Sephiroth's path." He couldn't help but let his lips curve slightly as he saw Vincent's eye twitch. He knew Sephiroth, and this would help their cause, so he thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud looked over at the tall dark-haired beauty walking beside him as they walked the old path towards the reactor. He was glad for the first in a long time, having him join them. Though Vincent's tale had been almost too much to bear, and the fact he declined, but only to have him reach the stairs before them. This man was odd, worse yet he was beautiful and bold. Though in the sun's light he seemed so pale and weak, nothing could be farther from the truth. As the first creature attacked his was the first weapon drawn, and his bullets flew fast and accurate. He was amazing, agile and light on his feet, but a hard hitter. Even Barret seemed to be having trouble matching his uncanny aim, though for having slept so long even Tifa and cloud himself were having slight troubles matching his long legged pace. Jogging slightly around a corner, the group stopped, looking at that broad shouldered back of Vincent, then further on to a long and old looking bridge. Vincent seemed to not be having any troubles with anything; his mind was sharp as Cloud's sword, as fast as Barret's bullets, and hit with the force of Tifa's fists. Vincent seemed to be the heart of the group, even though he had only been there a short time.

Vincent never took his eyes from the bridge as he spoke, his deep voice seeming to echo softly from the depths of the void beneath the rotting wooden planks. "It's dangerous to proceed. We should either find another way or to find a way to strengthen the bridge." Turning Vincent looked back at the group for suggestions, though he was smart, never had he really been a leader in the Turks he spoke softly of to his new party. He saw Cloud as the leader, seeing as the others treated him as one, and he wouldn't allow himself to take power from the one who gave him a reason to waken.

Cloud was mesmerized by Vincent's beauty. The dim shadows of the cave-like room made so many of Vincent's features seem less dominant than they were. Vincent had such full lips, his face was more round than it seemed. He could take very little damage though, seeming so frail it almost made Cloud jump to protect him, but that claw of his was a shield as well as a dangerous weapon. He seemed to always just barely avoid being hurt, like luck itself was on his side. But could it truly be called luck? Or was it pure talent? Dragging himself back to reality Cloud blinked, frowning at the bridge. Vincent was right, it was dangerous. Nodding he took a step onto the bridge, carefully walking each step at a time. "I'll cross first. If it can hold my weight with my weapon then even Barret can cross."

Vincent watched Cloud as he slowly crossed, not taking his eyes off of the bridge or cloud even with Barret's protests and yelling. He stiffened as Cloud reached half-way across the bridge, his eyes locked onto a part of the rope which was slowly starting to unravel. Reaching to grab part of the rope which Barret had on his belt he started to run across the bridge towards Cloud. Barret barely had time to react as he saw Vincent running with his rope, the bridge barely moving under the thin male's weight even with him running. Cloud turned to look at Vincent as the unraveling rope suddenly snapped, sending Cloud to grab for anything to steady himself, but miss as he slipped, falling down into the depths of the void. Vincent leapt his position towards cloud, diving into the darkness after him. The drop was sharp and dangerous, but Vincent let himself fall faster towards the blonde leader. Reaching hands out towards each other they let their fingers tangle as Vincent pulled Cloud towards himself, using his body to cushion their sudden stop at the rocky ground that lined the bottom of the void.

Cloud woke after a short while. His head was pounding and breath came after a fight, but he was relatively alright. Pushing himself onto his knees he let his eyes adjust, only to panic. Vincent lay motionless below him. "n-No! Vincent!" Cloud gently grabbed Vincent, pulling him up from where he laid, moving his bloody punctured back from the rock that still dripped with his blood. How could this happen? How could he lose him already? Cloud let a tear form in his eyes, ignoring the pain of his own body as he caressed those soft cheeks with his own trembling hands. Leaning down he would have, if nothing else, a kiss from those lips. His heart felt heavy and stiff as stone, but he would have to live without this beauty in his life anymore. "V-Vincent…It was an honor to be even this close to you. I may never know you the way I want to, but this shall have to do." Cloud lowered himself down towards those plump lips. He couldn't connect at first, pausing nervously a breath from them as his lungs fought to draw the breath he desperately needed. Gently he pressed his lips to Vincent's, slowly and gently savoring those lips before his tongue pressed between Vincent's, slowly and almost gently raping his mouth as Cloud's eyes closed. Vincent's mouth tasted wonderful for having been asleep for almost 40 years. But as he felt the tongue respond his eyes flared open, but his tongue was caught between two pointed teeth. Pulling in a panic he winced, backing slowly in a crawl as he held his lips, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth.

Vincent was moving, no he was floating before a wave of strange energy swept over Cloud. Cloud raised an arm to shield his eyes from the dust, but lowering it his pants grew tight once more. It was Vincent, and yet it wasn't him. His body was different, winged and demonic in appearance. His clothing was different, his face was too. And those eyes glowed like fire, and were locked onto Cloud's. Cloud went to say something, but all was caught in his throat as Vincent chuckled darkly, licking at the drops of blood from his bottom lip. Cloud could only sit there as Vincent leaned down to grab him by the shirt. Cloud grabbed at Vincent's hand as he was lifted to his feet, but as soon as he gained his footing he was catching Vincent as he groaned, the wings and changes vanishing as he returned to normal, and collapsed into Cloud's arms. Cloud was confused, and Horney now from that. He held onto Vincent for a moment before he gently lifted Vincent to his shoulder and started to hike off, trying to find the path again. That was very strange, and he'll have to ask Vincent about it later, but for now it was another mystery that made Vincent even more beautiful.

Barret pulled on the rope, lifting it from the abyss almost panicked. Neither Vincent nor Cloud was on the end, but blood was. It was thick and fresh, Barret cursed, looking down into the fogged darkness, screaming out their names, hoping someone survived. "Spikey! Vincent! Someone! Answer me Damn it!" Tifa was speechless, grabbing her hair as she fought back memories from long ago. She remembered the bridge that caved out under her when she was a child, and the pain that came from, but not much else. Tears came to Tifa's eyes as she shook her head, trying to not break down crying. Hearing a noise she lifted her head, light coming back to her eyes as she smiled, moving to punch Barret's arm. "It's Cloud!"

Barret looked up suddenly, his eyes wide as he smiled slightly, watching that stupid spikey head from across the chasm. But soon Barret's smile faded, seeing the dark lump on Cloud's back, and the fact that the taller Vincent was not standing beside him. "Oh shit…" Tifa gasped, seeing what Barret saw. She shook her head no, not wanting to believe he was gone already. It had only been a short time. They had to find their way over to the others, if only to make sure he didn't die.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Vincent groaned, slowly blinking his eyes open. They first focused onto a standing body, though he could not tell who it was at first. He was being dragged on what felt like a make-shift stretcher. His eyes closed once more, listening to everything happening around him. He could hear the people near him talking, whispering to try and not wake him, but he was already awake.

"So…how long has it been so far? Do you think he will be alright?" It sounded like the female, Tifa was it? She sounded worried. Was it because of him? Or was it because of Cloud. Cloud! His eyes went to blink open again, but a cold cloth was placed over them, the hand moving to caress his cheek softly. It was not a female's hand, but it was surprisingly gentle. "Don't worry about him Tifa…He was worse off when I woke from the fall…he heals fast." That was Cloud's voice. He relaxed even more, no longer having to worry about Cloud. He could only guess it was Barrett dragging him. He felt rather uneasy about simply laying there, but he was worried. Not about himself, but about what had happened when they landed. He had no memory of them hitting the other side, or about landing when the bridge fell. For a moment Vincent simply laid there, enjoying the soothing feel of the cold cloth on his forehead, letting the ach seep out of it.

Something though caused the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Soon, before anyone noticed what had happened, Vincent was up from the stretcher and his gun drawn. He was in the air, aiming at a spot he had the feeling coming from, not realizing what had been going on, only that he had to attack. The others barely had time to turn, seeing the cloth falling to the ground. Cloud reached up to grip onto the hilt of his blade, starting to draw it as Vincent fired off a few shots. A creature screeching as it skidded to a stop. The creature was a Thunder Bird that had been stalking them. Vincent landed with a soft thud, grunting as he fell to one knee. He panted softly, the pain of his landing having caught up to him. His back hurt so much, like he had a giant whole in his back. He felt his head swim, his vision blurring as he felt strong arms wrap around his chest. One of the hands was strange, it had to be Barret. The cold metal wrapped around his chest with the other hand, lifting him and helping him stand.

Tifa and Cloud moved to help him walk, Cloud wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Tifa's surprisingly soft hands held his back and stomach as he almost stumbled back to the makeshift stretcher. "Easy Vincent…you had a bad fall, your back is healed but you still need to rest." Vincent groaned softly as he laid down onto the cloth stretcher, panting softly as he started to relax. "Ngh…what…happened?" Tifa spoke to answer, though he knew Cloud would know more than anyone. "We were hoping…that you could tell us…"Vincent slowly closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

It was unlike Vincent, to simply drift away from his problems. But as he slept his mind went back, possibly too far. Before he knew it, he was waking in the shade of a tree, looking up at his Lucretsia, who was smiling at him. Was he dead? She was speaking, but her voice, sounded so distant. He reached out to her, wanting to go back to that time. But his memory stayed all it was, that day so long ago. But he could hear her voice, ringing in his head. "I'm so sorry…Don't be afraid…I'm so sorry…" He could not understand. It was all so confusing. Why was she so sorry? It was his fault. He couldn't stop her, he couldn't save her. She seemed to fade away slowly, causing Vincent to start to panic, reaching out to her. She faded more and more by the second, which only caused Vincent to wake gasping loudly.

Vincent blinked as he looked around, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dim light of the cavern. He looked around, seeing the three others sleeping in different areas. Tifa was curled in a ball, sleeping with her back to the wall, her stomach guarded by her strong legs and arms. Barret was sleeping on his back, his gun arm laid across his broad chest, his leg twitching slightly as he shifted in his sleep, snoring rather guttural. Vincent had to look around, seeking out the last member. Cloud laid on his side, gripping tightly to his blade, almost not asleep. He watched the barely moving male, his stomach moving only slightly as he slept. He stepped slowly over the male, heading out to stare up at the night sky.

Vincent watched the stars sparkle in the sky, dancing in their own music. The moon shone brightly in the dark sky. The sweet scent of the crisp air was mixed with the stench of the refinery not too far away. The Mako reactor was not far away. How long had he been out? He didn't even stir as he was joined. Cloud had been awake apparently, and was simply waiting. Whether it was for him or an attack was unknown. "Vincent…how are you feeling? You were looking pretty bad earlier…" Vincent looked at Cloud from the corner of his eyes, then back at the moon. "What happened back there...when we landed after the bridge collapsed."

Cloud sighed, looking up at the moon as well, his eyes raging with emotions. "Vincent…I doubt anyone could understand what had happened." Vincent let the quiet night settle around the both of them, thinking. Cloud was slightly antsy, almost nervous. "Vincent…do you remember…what Hojo did to you?" Vincent's eyes widened slightly, memories and pain flooding back to him as he fought the memories back, though they flooded his head. He shook his head, reaching a hand up to hold his forehead, trying to clear his thoughts. Before he knew what was happening, he felt two hands on his face, cupping his chin, holding him still. "Vincent! Vincent come back to me! Vincent!" Vincent blinked softly, looking up into Cloud's eyes. It gave him something to focus on. He went to say something, to thank him possibly, but Cloud took the initiative, leaning in as he gently pulled that strong jaw down, taking Vincent's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

Vincent's eyes went wide once more, now in shock as Cloud took advantage of his mouth. Vincent soon recovered, turning his face away, pulling out of the kiss as he panted softly, confused and lost. He wanted to say something, but no words could come to his lips. Cloud had stolen them in that kiss. He wanted to tell Cloud no as Cloud reached for his cheeks, Lucretsia running through his mind, but it was her voice, telling him it was all going to be o.k. that brought his lips back to Cloud's. Their kiss rivaled any either had ever experienced before. Hands moved to caress the other's body, gripping at clothing and flesh, tearing and ripping.

Vincent was losing himself in the passion of the moment, until Cloud gasped, wincing as the golden claw dug into his hip, causing blood to drip across his clothing. The sweet scent of blood invaded Vincent's nose, driving his pants to grow even tighter than they were. He looked down at the blood, raising his claw to gently lick the blood from it. He reached to slide the claw off, the claw coming off easily to his nimble fingers, which seemed to take Cloud by surprise. Vincent pressed both hands to Cloud's body, drawing him away from the cave, kissing along his flesh as he went.

Cloud groaned, being pressed to a rock wall as he felt his shirt raising, Vincent kneeling as he kissed along Cloud's tender flesh. Cloud's soft moan caressed Vincent's ears, driving him even lustier then he was before. He felt his pants slowly lowering, the cool night air caressed his damp, sweat covered legs and hips, his boxers tenting from the stiffening meat hanging between his legs. Vincent eyed the tenting boxers with animalistic greed, pressing soft kisses to the length, using his teeth to tenderly tease his flesh through the soft cotton cloth.

Cloud's groans were sweet as sugar and the salty sweat as savory as the thick roll of meat seemed to be. He used his teeth to slowly inch the boxers down, freeing the throbbing flesh. His lips curved across his face into a wicked grin as his lips slowly parted, his hot breath caressing the steaming fresh, causing it to twitch in anticipation. Cloud whimpered with need, panting softly as he stared down at that wild head of hair, reaching a hand down to tangle its' digits in those locks. He tugged softly as he groaned, panting softly as he rolled his hips to gently thrust towards the curved lips of Vincent, wanting so badly to feel that wicked mouth around his bare flesh. Vincent chuckled darkly, licking at the tip as if it were a small sweet candy, savoring the taste of the flesh as Vincent drew it deeply into his mouth, almost down his throat in the first slow and fluid movement.

Cloud gasped as his eyes went wide, pre shooting out into that mouth so easily, the seed eagerly drunk up by the savage male kneeling before him. There was no wind on this eerie night, yet this dark male's cloak danced around his own armored feet like living creatures. His hair swayed as his head bobbed slowly, tongue racing along the flesh, drawing it to quiver eagerly, shooting streams of pleasure through the groin of the male whose arousal he was devouring. Cloud gripped painfully tight to the hair in his hands, pulling at it, wanting Vincent off before he came, not wanting to finish like this, wanting to experience all of the male where they would not be found. Vincent did not move much more than to bob his head, his hands gripping at the other's hips, steadying himself as well as controlling the other, keeping him where he wanted him. Cloud bit hard onto his bottom lip, his muscles straining as he fought to control himself, as well as to pull the other off of him without hurting either of them.

Vincent suddenly blinked, slowing as he timidly pulled away, smelling a strange, familiar scent that sent a shiver down his spine. He felt a droplet fall onto his arm, slowly almost fearfully turning to stare at the crimson droplet as another fell, marking his arm a second time. His hands were covered with the blood of his past and memories, now this new friend that had saved him was bleeding from his actions. He timidly looked up the pale male's body, his eyes shimmering with a soft range of emotions as he noticed the other with his eyes clamped shut, his bottom lip bleeding from where his teeth had dug into it. Vincent's hands quickly pulled away from the other's pale hips, moving rather too quickly as he stumbled backwards, falling to land on his hands, staring at Cloud's pants around his feet as he slowly fell to his knees, his arousal twitching madly. "v-Vincent…"

Vincent shook his head slowly, then moved in a fluid movement, moving to slip over the side of the path they had used to reach that spot, vanishing into the dark night. Cloud could only pant, whimpering Vincent's name sensually as his hands shot to his trembling arousal, slowly and gently moving his hands and fingers to stroke his steaming flesh, trying to ease the desire and need buried in the pits of his heart and groin. "v-Vincent….Vincent!" Vincent sat on a rock, staring at the drop of blood left on his gauntlet before he slowly, sensually drew his tongue across the gleaming metal, cleaning the blood off. After his gauntlet was cleaned off, he dawned it once more. Locking the metal in place, he turned his attention to the fresher blood on his left arm. A sad look came across his eyes as his cloak moved in the now soft wind, dancing along his arm, almost as if it was trying to wipe the blood off itself. Sighing Vincent moved the arm up, drawing his tongue across his own dirty flesh, grimacing at the taste. Belching slightly he walked from his perch as he searched for a pool, anything to bathe in.

It took some time, but he soon found a pool of nearly clear liquid to draw himself into. Discarding his clothing and armor for the moment he lowered himself slowly into the cold water, using his bare hands to gently caress his own skin, removing much dirt as he contemplated what to do about his throbbing problem that had been formerly covered by his clothing. Cloud was beautiful, but Lucretsia popped once more into his mind, scattering his thoughts. He shook his head once more, simply bathing for the moment, not trying to focus on anything specific at the moment. Something played at the back of his mind, a warning soft and subtle, but he pushed it away as he leaned himself back into the water, dunking his head and hair into the water. Vincent let himself relax and let his thoughts drift away in the water. He drifted away to another time, long ago when he saw Lucretsia for the first time. Yet his thoughts faded as he felt the water move. It was subtle and almost unnoticeable. Vincent's eyes opened as he looked through the water, not knowing how long he had been under water, only that he was still not needing to breathe. He knew he always had a good ability to hold his breath, but it was getting stronger. He looked around, realizing he had sank into the water, falling rather deeply as he looked around, seeing a small opening in the rock that made the pool. Spinning himself around he started to swim into the opening, fallowing it into the mountain, searching for its exit. He did not know why he was drawn, but he was. Slowly he found the exit, running low on breath as he hit it.

Vincent surfaced as he gasped loudly, his hair flaring out behind him as he came out of the water to gasp for breath, his chest coming out of the water as he surfaced, his hair flared out like whips from his head as his head tilted up, his neck exposed beautifully. He lowered as his momentum died off, allowing him to lower so only his head and shoulders were over the water. He looked around, frowning slightly. Something was watching him. He swam to the edge of the water, pulling himself out as he sat on the edge, looking around, trying to find the creature watching him. He frowned, looking around before he sighed, not seeing anything. He looked down to notice his still hard arousal and rolled his eyes, spreading his legs as he tried to calm his mind and body. Sadly, he was still hard as he was knocked into the water by something.

Vincent cried out under the water, his hands gripping at the creature that was wrapping around his body, its bright evil eyes locking onto his own. Vincent closed his eyes, kicking off of something to let himself surface as he gasped for air once more. He saw his attacker rise with him, a large snake with shimmering scales. He growled angrily, only to curse, grabbing to hold the snake's head as it launched to bite him, keeping it at bay as the body wrapped around his own, snaking its way across his body, it's touch almost sensual as he squirmed and fought, his legs being wrapped each individually by the serpent's long tail. He felt something different as well. The snake seemed to be rubbing against his body, not like attacking but something else. The snake hissed loudly, it's tongue flicking out as Vincent fought to keep the head steady, the tongue flicking out through the water to brush against his body, caressing at his flesh. Vincent blushed as he fought, feeling his breath fading slowly as the snake's body pressed up between Vincent's spread legs, rubbing along his round bottom. He grunted softly, losing only a small bit of breath as he felt something press up between his buttocks, entering into his clamped passage. He fought to close his legs, fighting back at the large snake's head and body, though it all was for naught, the snake's body wrapped around both of his ankles and legs, keeping them spread as the stiff snake member slid deeper into his passage. The snake's tail wiggled and squirmed, pressing up against his entrance with even more force. He grunted softly again, squirming as he felt himself falling deeper into the water, farther down into the darkness. He squirmed even more, feeling the stiff appendage almost shoot into him like his gun would, spearing deeper into him than he thought possible. He felt something like a barb pressing at his walls as the stiff though squirming member as it itself snaked itself deeper into him unlike anything before.

Vincent could not help but blush, feeling the squirming arousal trembling and throbbing inside of him. He grunted softly, feeling his breath leaving him as he also felt the snake nearly hump up into him, a warm liquid dribbling inside of him. He felt himself blanking out inside of the water, wondering why it would end like this. He had to make right his wrongs; he had to be there for his new comrades. He had to wake up. He blanked out, remembering only the feel of the snake pulling him somewhere as he passed out completely.

Vincent coughed as he woke, blinking his eyes. He looked around, stiffening suddenly as he felt something moving across his chest. Looking down he saw a snake slithering across his body. It was much smaller than the other had been, but the walls moved and nearly swam across the cavern walls, moving closer towards his body. He tried to move, only to realize they were still being restrained by the large snake sleeping with its head on his thigh. He went to try and move, but the tongue flicked out as the snake opened his eyes, brushing at Vincent's drooping arousal, only spurring it to stiffen once more. He groaned softly, cursing to himself as he noticed the snaked starting to swarm towards him. He panted, reaching around to try and find something to defend himself with, but another creature caught his attention. It was larger than the snake that had grabbed him, and seemed even more evil. It hissed softly, moving slowly, its large head brushing up along Vincent's legs, causing the tall male to tremble slightly, panting as he stared at the beast. The Snake slowly lifted its head off of the ground, almost screaming as its body shook, arms erupting from its large body. Vincent stared as the creature's hands ran along his legs to his groin, then up his sides to his arms. He fought off the creature as much as he could, but as it struck, grabbing Vincent's hands and suppressing them above his head, it also move it's body hard and fast up between Vincent's legs, slamming a rather long and thick humanoid appendage straight up the now screaming Vincent's anus.

The creature seemed to hiss with excitement as it thrust almost violently up into Vincent's restrained body, exploring his inner passage as Vincent's cheeks blushed, turning his face away from the creature's flicking tongue as its head moved closer to Vincent's, forcing him against the ground fully as their bodies were forced to rub against the other's in caressing way. Vincent started to pant softly, grunting as his passage clenched and relaxed around the monster's penis inside of his velveteen passage, unable to fight him off with its weight pressing against his chest, and aching groin. "W-what…are you?" The creature seemed almost to smirk as it started to thrust even deeper into the grunting and almost mewling Vincent's body.

"What…are…you…" Vincent gasped loudly, staring into the creature's eyes as he heard it repeat its words. It was only mimicking his words, but it had a point. Why should Vincent be disgusted by this creature when he was a monster himself. He felt the pleasure shooting though his groin as his head tilted back, releasing a long and passionate moan as he closed his eyes, feeling the snake's own opening press down his own throbbing arousal, earning another soft moan as his seed spilled inside of the snake creature. Vincent finally gave himself over to the creature, no longer fighting as the creature took advantage of his body, spilling its own seed deeply inside of Vincent's body over and over again, emptying its own lust into the beautifully strange male. Not soon enough Vincent opened his eyes as he was released, the creature slithering off, it's own body leaving a trail of Vincent's seed as it slithered away, Vincent's body leaking its own fluids as he panted heavily, his heart slowly calming from his being mated by this creature. He grunted as he looked at the other serpent that had originally mated him as it slithered away, none of the snakes giving him a second glance, seeming to have accepted him as one of their own, or at least a sex toy. Vincent groaned as he relaxed against the cold floor, wondering how he could ever look at Cloud or the others the same way again.


End file.
